battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Fierce Weed-Wacker
Another Fierce Weed-Wacker (Commonly referred to as AFWW) was a hobbyweight robot built by Fierce Robots that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a Red, two wheeled, invertable robot armed with a powerful horizontal flywheel, curiously AFWW had no armor aside from wheelguards, and a bottom panel. Despite this lack of adequate protection of the vital electronics it performed poorly because it proved to be rather unreliable, only winning one fight, while losing two. Despite this it managed to reach the quarterfinals due to a lack of entries in the hobbyweight class where it lost to War Drums. AFWW would also compete at Motorama 2005, where it performed just as badly. Fierce Robots would also enter antweight One Fierce Beer Coaster, as well as beetleweights One Fierce Upper-Cut, and One Fierce Weed Wacker into the same competition, all of which performed far better with One Fierce Upper-Cut becoming the beetleweight champion. Robot History NPC Charity Open Another Fierce Weed-Wacker's first fight was against The Reading Terror Squad. This fight started with AFWW immediately getting a hit on The Reading Terror Squad, and doing a slight gyrodance. AFWW recovered and The Reading Terror Squad attempted to deliver a hit to it from behind, however this failed and AFWW delivered another hit. The Reading Terror Squad then rammed into the flywheel of AFWW, this sent both robots flying. When the dust settled it became apparent that The Reading Terror Squad have its wedge ripped off in the attack, but it did not matter as The Reading Terror Squad stopped moving and tapped out shortly afterwards. This win by KO put AFWW into the next round where it fought Ricochet. This fight started with AFWW spinning up to speed, and Ricochet attempting to avoid the spinner. However it failed, and AFWW came in, and ripped the rear left wheel off of Ricochet. AFWW then delivered a large hit to Ricochet's plow, this hit sent both bots flying, with AFWW landing upside down. However AFWW was not as quick upside down, and Ricochet took advantage of this, charging at it and sending it flying with a well placed ram. This righted AFWW, however it was clear that AFWW was having problems at this point. AFWW was still able to move though, and it slowly drove over to Ricochet, and delivered a few more hits to the side of the Team Whyachi robot. After this however Ricochet got away, and AFWW broke down, and was counted out, meaning that AFWW had lost by KO in 1:44. This loss put AFWW into the loser's bracket where, due to a lack of entrants it received a bye that put it into the quarterfinals where it faced War Drums. This fight started with War Drums spinning up, and driving over to AFWW. However AFWW was not moving at all, and tapped out. This meant that AFWW was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 1 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Hobbyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from Michigan Category:Tool Based Robots